Aku Selalu Tahu Itu, Sakura
by Suzuhee86
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


**AN: cerita di buat dengan kepolosan author soal alur cerita Naruto. Fic ini hanya berdasarkan pengetahuan sempit author soal Naruto dan imajinasi gajelas author. Saya harap readers mengerti dengan jalan cerita fict abal ini. Yak, happy reading, minna-san~**

**Aku Selalu Tahu Itu, Sakura © minamicchi**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Twoshots**

**Warning: OOC. Alur berantakan. Typo. **

Akhirnya Sasuke dan pasukannya menyerang konoha dengan kekuatan barunya. Dia mengkoordinir semua anak buahnya untuk menyerang Konoha dari semua sisi.

"Habisi desa ini!" perintah Sasuke dingin dan penuh penekanan. Para Shinobi Konohapun tak kalah dengan kekuatan pasukan Sasuke. Mereka mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki untuk melawan Suigetsu dan yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak terlihat di arena perang manapun. Kemana dia?

**Sakura's PoV**

'Sasuke... akhirnya kau kemari juga,' batin Sakura sambil berlari untuk menuju ke arena perang. Dia sudah siap akan semuanya. Persiapan untuk mengahadapi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia terhenyak sesaat.

'Benarkah aku sudah siap?'

**Flashback on**

"Sakura," panggil Tsunade ketika Sakura bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut, beberapa saat lalu setelah Sakura mendapat tugas membantu Hyuuga Neji di garis depan. Sakura berpaling.

"Ada apa Shishou?"

"Aku harap kau sudah siap, dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada mencurigakan, seperi menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Tentu aku siap, Shishou." Tandas Sakura yakin. Untuk sedetik, Sakura merasakan di sudut hatinya, mungkin jauh di lubuk hatinya, terbesit rasa sakit yang tidak terlalu dirasanya. Tsunade menatap Sakura, lama dan dalam, membuat Sakura tidak bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Shishou, aku harus..."

"Berjuanglah demi Konoha, Sakura," potong Tsunade tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terhenyak. Ternyata inilah yang mau dikatakan wanita itu tadi, hanya saja berat. Sakura bisa merasakan itu dari sedikit nada memaksa yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade saat bicara seperti itu.

"... kuharap, kau bisa mengesampingkan egomu nanti. Kau mengerti?" lanjut Tsunade dengan desahan berat dan mata madunya yang menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam. Sakura tahu mekasud Shishou nya itu. _Ini soal Sasuke..._ batinnya lirih.

Sakura yang sedikit menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakkan wajah tenang dan yakin. "Aku mengerti, Shishou." Ujarnya tersenyum. Tsunade mengangguk singkat dan Sakura segera menghilang.

**Flahback off**

Aku menepis dahar pohon di hadapanku sambil terus berlari. 'Semoga aku bisa menepati kata-kataku sendiri.'

**End of Sakura's PoV**

**Normal PoV**

Sasuke berdiri di atas batang sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun, membuat keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi. Dia mengamati pertarungan antara kelompoknya dengan shinobi Konoha. Dari jauh bisa dirasakannya chakra Naruto yang kuat, sedang bertarung melawan entah siapa. Sasuke tidak begitu berminat. Dia memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk mantan sahabatnya itu. Kini dia hanya mematung, menikmati kehancuran desa kelahirannya. Tak lama, entah apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk turun kebawah. Dia melompat dengan mudahnya dan berjalan dengan tenang melewati beberapa orang yang sedang bertarung saling melempar kunai, tapi ia tetap dia peduli. Dia bahkan tidak menghindar.

'Ah ya... mungkin aku akan ke tempat Hokage. Kurasa dialah yang akan kubunuh pertama kali dengan tanganku sendiri.' Batinnya berucap datar, sama seperti perasaannya sekarang. Entahlah, pria itu juga bingung sebenarnya. Tentu saja ini adalah yang diharapkannya. Kehancuran Konoha adalah salah satu target yang harus di capainya! Tapi sekarang... enatah kenapa perasaannya datar. Memang perasaannya sudah datar, bahkan terkesan mati sejak hatinya ditutupi oleh dendam. Tapi perasaan ini, sedikit berbeda dari perasaan datarnya yang biasa, dia menyadari itu. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan benci dan nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu!

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju tempat Godaime. Dengan halus dia menghindar kunai kunai yang tertuju padanya. Saat beberapa Anbu dan shinobi Konoha mengahdang, ia menebaskan pedangnya sekali tanpa sedikitpun memandang musuh-musuhnya itu. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan.

Takdir. Atau apapun itu, ia tidak mengerti, begitu pikirnya saat melewati sebuah perempatan besar. Dia merasakan chakra yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Sasuke berbalik ke kanan, dan batinnya berujar pelan.

'Sakura...'

Sakura membantu Neji menyembuhkan lukanya. Diapun telah menghabisi beberapa kawanan musuh yang mulai memasuki wilayah dalam Konoha, menyebabkan beberapa luka ringan di tubuhnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

'Naruto... haruskah aku ke tempat Naruto sekarang? Ada apa ini? Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja!'

Saat akan melakukan lemparan shuriken, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang membuat semua aktivitas tubuhnya terhenti. Sakura menengok ke kirinya dan melebarkan matanya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Musuh menyadari Sakura sedang lengah, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya. Namun tidak. Sakura tidak lengah. Ia langsung melempar shurikennya dengan manis dan tepat mengenai jantung para shinobi musuh itu. Sakura terdiam. Hatinya memutuskan sesuatu. Dan kini ia berjalan menuju Sasuke.

**Sasuke's PoV**

'Gadis itu mendekat. Baiklah, Sakura... kita selesaikan. Semua...'

Aku mengurungkan niatku menuju tempat Hokage dan berbalik arah, menuju Sakura yang menatapku dengan dingin. Jalan itu sepi. Hanya ada kami berdua.

Kami berhenti, dengan interval jarak hampir sepuluh meter. Mataku masih melekat pada sosoknya. Tiba-tiba tanpa di perintah, ingatan akan mimpiku waktu itu terulang di kepalaku.

**Flashback on**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu sehingga aku bisa memimpikan hal itu. Di mimpiku itu... ada dia. Ada mereka.

Yang pertama kali kulihat di mimpiku adalah... kegelapan. Kekosongan, sama seperti hatiku. Ah? Sekarang aku berkata mengenai hati'? Ini memang benar-benar mimpi yang aneh sampai aku sendiri menyadari kalau aku sedang bermimpi.

Kenapa gelap begini? Tidak terlihat apapun? Apa yang akan aku impikan? Aah membosankan. Sebaiknya aku bangun dan...

"Kyahahaha!"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Apa... suara tawa anak perempuan yang riang? Tapi rasanya aku pernah dengar. Sudah lama sekali...

"Hahahaha!" kali ini suara anak laki-laki yang terbahak-bahak. Suara anak laki-laki itu membuatku tercenung. Aku benar-benar tahu siapa pemilik suara itu...

"Huh, bodoh," kali ini suara anak lelaki juga, namun lebih dingin, tapi seperti menahan tawa. Aku mengeryitkan alis. Itu kan... suaraku waktu masih kecil? Apa-apaan ini? Sementara suara-suara tawa riang itu masih terdengar, kegelapan ini masih belum menampakkan apa-apa.

"Brengsek..." umpatku pelan, berusaha cari cara untuk keluar dari mimpi konyol ini. Hng? Tumben sekali aku mengeluarkan emosi ku seperti barusan? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting...

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, tanpa seizinku sebagai pemilih roh yang sedang mimpi ini, pemandangannya langsung berubah. Terlihat padang rumput yang luas dan angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan rerumputan di atasnya. Padang hijau itu berbukit-bukit, mengingatkan aku sesuatu yang telah lama aku lupakan. Di atas bukit itu, ada tiga anak kecil sedang tidur-tiduran melepas lelah.

Anak kecil berambut kuning dan jabrik itu tertawa lebar. "Asyik sekali ya menjalankan misi kali ini! Tidak kusangka ada misi yang membuatku tertawa sepanjang menjalankannya!" ujarnya semangat.

"Bahkan saat kita sudah selesai menjalankan misi itu, kan? Hahaha," kali ini, seorang gadis berambut pink menambahinya. Perhatiannya beralih ke anak berambut hitam di sebelahnya. "Sasuke-kun tidak tertawa?"

Itu...

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil Sasuke-kun itu mengengok ke arah gadis pink itu bicara dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak ingin ketawa. Tapi ku akui, tadi itu memang konyol dan lucu." Bocah itu berkata ringan. Ringan dan tenang, tidak dingin seperti biasa, seperti tidak memiliki beban sama sekali.

Apa ini...?

Aku... kenapa aku memimpikan masa-masa itu?

**TBC**

ehm oke. Ini fic yang saya buat dengan sangat mendadak dan terburu-buru. Saya tahu saya nekat, hasil dari fic ini tergantung dari review. So, mind to give your review to this fiction?


End file.
